battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Razgriz Air Command
---- The Razgriz Air Command is a fleet that chiefly focus on building vessels and defending itself. We are capable of building many weapon and ship and then we sell them to other navies. We have many aircraft in service and weapon in our arsenal, so we can have the ability to defend ourselves if we are attacked. Our leader is Wolfgang Grimm, a very experienced pilot. We are not new here, we have been watching in the shadows for very long time, ever since ISAF - UR War began, so we know who is who. ''Relations This is where we put our allies or enemies. Right now, we don't have any of the following. News This is our news board, this is where we keep track of latest events; ---- *'Thursday, January 16:' Our first aircraft is complete, the RSS Radiation. Our new high altitude Bomber capable of strategic bombing operation. *'Friday, January 17:' Our second aircraft is complete, RSS Fission. It is capable of low - altitude carpet bombing and ground attack. Also we have made our appearance today. *'Tuesday, January 21:' Nothing much happening. There war against Israel and multiple navy, but we might not get involved. *'Thursday, January 22:' Our third flying ship, RSS Macross have been built. They will be put into mass production. We also have built another flying ship, RSS Cortina, it will also be built in large numbers. ---- Arsenal High altitude bomber *RSS Radiation , 12x in service *RSS Macross , many in service Low altitude surface bomber *RSS Fission , 20x in service Heavy bomber *RSS Cortina , many in service Our ships'' Radiation.jpg|RSS Radiation, our large scale high altitude bomber. In picture, it is at low altitude, but it can go much higher. It feature on board surface search RADAR, SS - N - 12 Anti ship missile, and 2x 'Doomsday Cannon'. It also carry small air wing. It also feature Hyperactive Relativity Jump Drive, where it can travel through time. It also have tractor beam and Type - II heavy bombs. This is Wolfgang Grimm's flagship. Fission.jpg|RSS Fission, our second aircraft. It feature 6x Ps2 Turbo Ion engine, many gun turret to defend itself, many AAA gun, and many anti ship missile. It also have Jump Drive, so it can also travel through time. It also feature many assorted surface bomb for low altitude carpet bombing mission. Also it have cargo bay so it can pick things off ground. Yes, I base it off of one of DocWeldin's ship, so credit him for design please. Macross_2.jpg|The RSS Macross is a very high speed attack bomber designed to use for both high and low altitude attack. It use Jump Drive so it can teleport anywhere it want to in the world, and also feature many varieties of heavy caliber weapon including many AAA gun, many assault gun for leveling cities and 64 ICBMs for long range siege strikes. It also have stealth capabilities to where it can turn invisible and can go silent. Cortina.jpg|RSS Cortina, a heavy Bomber design to carry nuclear payload. It also have many weapon powerful enough to level small cities. It have jump drive to where it can teleport anywhere it want to, and it also feature stealth mode. Also it have many other weapon capable of destroying most surface ship. It can also lay many mine over target to destroy it. Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Ace Combat-Themed Navies